


Second Nature

by LevisMop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, Armin Arlert is a Tease, Armin Smut, Armin x Reader - Freeform, Badass Armin Arlert, F/M, Sassy Armin Arlert, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisMop/pseuds/LevisMop
Summary: After joining the 104th Y/n has some trouble sleeping and walks through the halls of HQ hoping to find something to cure thei restlessness only to witness something different ;)
Relationships: Y/n x Armin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/n, Commander Erwin needs you”

“Oi!”

“Oi!”

“Y/n”

“Y/n, Commander Erwin wants to see you in his office”

After a couple of minutes of attempting to wake you up Armin had gone to go and get Mikasa. He’s been trying to get you out of your room ever since Hanji and told him that Erwin needs you in his office. So Armin went walking back into the multi-purpose room where everyone else was. “Oi, Mikasa. Y/n isn’t waking up can you come with me?”

Mikasa nodded at Armin then turned her head back to Eren “I’m going with Armin, I’ll be back”

Mikasa got up from her seat and walked down the halls towards your room with Armin. She opened the door and walked over to where you were. Armin looked at Mikasa with a confused look

“What are you doing?” He whisper yelled

Mikasa turned “What does it look like I’m doing?” Mikasa shook your shoulder for a couple of seconds and turned around and shook her head at Armin. Armin walked into your room while silently asking himself when you fell asleep.

Mikasa gave a look to him, he grabbed both of your shoulders and shook you violently.

You didn’t move, you were ‘dead’ asleep. You were awake for the past 15 minutes but you didn’t want to get up. You had gone to bed just a couple of hours ago, Captain Levi had you scrubbing the windows clean and no one else was willing to do so.

“W-Woah, okay I’m awake now” you sat up on your bed while rubbing your eyes.

“Hey Erwin needs you in his office, we’ve been trying to wake you up for a little while now,” Armin said while Mikasa went back to the table she was previously sitting at.

You lazily sat up and uncovered the blanket from your body. “Okay Armin I’m gonna get ready”

“Alright then I’ll leave you so that you could get ready”

After he left you decided to finally get up. You brushed your teeth, changed into your uniform, and left. As you were walking down the halls you had seen that everyone was already finished with breakfast and were about to train.

You reached Erwin office and knocked on his door

“Who is it,” he asked with a tone

“Y/n, you said you needed me?”

“Oh yes, the door’s open”

Opening the door you walked into the office and pulled out a chair.

“So… What exactly am I here for?”

“I’ve been talking to the new recruits about the last mission and how they felt that Eren is some sort of human-titan. So, how was your experience during the return for trost? Along with your input on the Eren situation”

“Okay, well. I’d say that I’m proud of myself for killing my first titan in the previous expedition and I think with Hanji we can fully understand the Eren situation. I do believe if you haven’t talked to them yet then you should.”

“Alright well then, you may leave now. Also, you missed breakfast”

With that, you had left his office to go and see the others. Walking down the hallway you had seen Reiner attempting to hit on Christa, and Ymir getting ready to beat Reiner’s ass.

“Hey, guys-” You trailed off, basically everyone was outside training already. Not a single person in sight. Opening the door that had led to the training grounds you were greeted by very uncomfortable stares.

You stepped out towards the group and Sasha called out towards you; “Oi, Y/n COME HEREEE!” You jogged your way over to her and took note of Captain Levi and Eren fighting. “Oi Sasha what’s going on between Eren and the Captain?” You questioned

“Did Eren do something again?”

Sasha turned towards you “What didn’t he do?”

You raised your eyebrow

“After breakfast the Captain gathered us for training, maybe practice on the ODM gear. But Eren decided to make a fool of himself and complain to the captain. So instead Captain Levi is having us do combat training against him”

Your face dropped “Oh- We’re fucked”


	2. At The Stables

You watched as your Captain completely beat the shit out of Eren. Kicking and stomping on his head senseless for a moment. He walked away from Eren and spoke the the group of cadets

“So, are we done here? Or does anyone else want a one on one combat?” You watched as Levi walked away wiping the dust off of him with his handkerchief. 

“Wait, what?” You turned your way over to Sasha. You thought that you were going to have to fight the Captain.  
‘I guess it was only for e-eren” Sasha completely bursted out laughing and hiccuping for air. 

You and Mikasa jogged over to Eren to see if he was still breathing.

“EREN!!! What were you thinking talking back to the Captain like that!?’ 

“I-uh-I didn’t feel like dealing- You know what? Nevermind I just don’t want to get beat the fuck up by the captain anymore”  
Mikasa gave Eren a hand up and you three walk back to the group.

“Y’know it was your fault right? Like you decided to open your mouth-”  
“Oi, no need to be getting onto Eren like that Y/n” Mikasa cut you off from finishing your sentence.

From a distance you saw Reiner, Ymir, and Historia coming back from the hallways. 

Ymir’s arm was around Historia's shoulder and Reiner had a visible look of regret.

Preventing anyone from even glancing at Historia, Ymir gave everyone a glare and brought her closer. 

You brought your hand to your shirt and tugged at it attempting to fan yourself off. “Alright well are we done out here because it’s getting kind of hot and I’m not sure if I want to deal with the heat today.”

“I’m not sure, do you want to go ask one of the vets?” Armin peeked his head out

“I’ll go talk to Levi about that, wish me luck”

You ran inside and felt relief once you entered the barracks. Before asking Levi for instructions today you decided to get yourself a glass of ice water.

Making your way over to the water station you had been slightly dragging your brown boots across the wooden floor. You had forgotten to wipe the bottoms of your shoes back at the door so you went into the bathroom doing your best not to leave a single stain of mud onto the floors.

You had finished wiping your boots so you went to where you think Levi could be; his office.

You had knocked for a few moments and Levi was already rolling his eyes. 

“Name and business.” He stated.

“Y/L/N, you had left the cadets on the training grounds without instructions for the day”

Picking up another piece of paper that required Levi’s signature he spoke to you once again; “Feed the horses, clean the stables, shine the windows, and clean off the kitchen center and tables there. Make sure they do it all properly”

“Thank you Captain” with those words you walked away to go inform the rest of the new recruits about Levi’s orders. 

“So did you ask the Captain?” Armin asked you walking towards the door you just exited

“He had said to feed the horses, clean the stables, and to clean the kitchen center” You replied to his question.

Armin was going to walk back to tell everyone what they had to do but you remembered that Levi wanted it done several times so that it’s just right to meet his standards

“Oi, He also said that he wants it done properly so that means we should probably do it several times”

\------------------------------

After all of you had finished cleaning the group sent Connie to inform the Captain. Levi had said that you guys needed to do it again before eating lunch today.

Everyone decided to separate and go into pairs of two to get things done quicker. Eren went with Mikasa, Sasha went with Connie, Reiner went with Bertolt, You went with Armin and so on..

Both of you were walking towards the stables with a comfortable silence between you two. 

“So there’s this book that I had just finished Y/n. I really think that if there weren’t thousands of titans on the planet we could live lives like the characters in the book” Armin began, you know that once he starts talking about life without titans his face turns to a blush and begins to ramble about oceans, deserts, and unbelievable animals. 

You wish you could believe everything he said but with the rate of deaths going on how could life be as beautiful as he makes it seem?

“So, Armin what's it all about?” you questioned him. Although he talks about this subject so often you never seem that you could get enough of the way that he does. Honestly maybe you didn’t care about the subject you just liked the way his face lit up once you ask him a question about it. 

He always gets so excited over ‘life outside the walls’ especially the ocean. 

“Outside there’s so many kinds of trees, flowers, and plants. There’s oceans and streams that never end, swamps and frogs. Deserts with unbelievable heat, it’s even said you can die out there!” You recall him once saying

You guys had reached the stables and you took out some hay for the horses. Armin began to slowly saddle up his horse with a worried look on his face. He looked nervous for zero reason. Normally there’s nothing awkward between you two like earlier it’s always a comforting silence

. Both of you could be deep in thought but you knew that you never had to be nervous around each other.

“You know Armin, you can talk to me about anything right? I’m not here to judge you, I'm here to support you and everyone else here. So if there’s something you gotta say then say it.

“Hey Y/n, can I show you something it’ll only take us an hour or so”


	3. His Flower Feild

\------------------------------------------------------  
“I mean sure, if it’s not gonna take us too much time right?”  
If it only took an hour then you should be back by the time that everyone finishes cleaning up and they’ll be preparing for lunch.

“Do I need to prepare my horse or…” You asked. You saw Armin getting his horse ready so that probably meant you were going to be covering a little distance.  
“No, well. I thought you’d might want to ride with me, but you can use your horse if you want”

Armin climbed onto his horse and lifted a hand signaling you to get on. You walked away from your horse and hopped onto Armin’s, you wrapped your arms under his and leaned a small amount of your weight onto his.

You closed your eyes as Armin signalled the horse to begin walking. After a little while you opened your eyes to reveal a grass field. You batted your eyes in confusion. Was this what he wanted to show me? We’re probably still not there yet.

“Hey Armin, are we going to be there soon?” You asked him

Waiting for a response Armin stopped at a large patch of flowers. They were all flowers everyone in the walls had seen already, but they looked astonishing under the variety. 

“Woah.” You couldn’t say much, there was no way to describe it. It’s like when you’re given a flower and you smell it but the smell is heightened. It smelt like mixes of vanilla and very fresh air. It was different from the tight space back at the training grounds or HQ. The area had peace and no one was arguing here

Eren wasn’t screaming, vowing that he’d slaughter every titan in his way, Mikasa wasn’t obsessing over Eren’s well-being, Connie and Sasha weren’t acting like fools and stealing food, and Jean wasn’t trying to catch Mikasa’s attention. No, no one was here. It was just you and Armin. 

The both of you rocked off of the horse and sat down onto the field, the place he had brought you to had amazing scenery. The sun was centered in the blue sky, occasional rabbits chasing each other, several types of flowers scattered and mixed within each other. 

The field was rich in fresh, organic, and aromantic smells. It was a vibrant display that contained bold and soft colors of all kinds ranging from pink and red to blue and green. 

You were in complete awe from the flower field he had brought you to, you began to question how and when he found this place.

“Hey Armin, how did you find this place? I never really see you leave for that long.” you turned over to your side  
“Well it’s not like I went looking for a relaxing area on purpose. A few expeditions ago I got left behind from the others and I saw a titan approaching someone and there was no one to go and save them back there. So I decided to ride back there and make my attempt to save them, but a few seconds before I got there the titan had already ea-” He paused for second before he continued 

As he was speaking about the situation with the person he was trying to save, the tension in the air began to rise. There was no more ‘comfortable silence’. You already knew what he was going to say to finish his story, this has happened to too many people too many times. The story always ends up in a messed up way of dying.

Most times it’s not even an important or heroic death like others’ you recall one of your comrades saying. And it’s true. Some people need to come to terms that not everyone is a superhero and that they’re going to die like one. 

“T-The titan ate them….” He trailed off. 

You knew that’s how it was going to end and it happened in the same way just like everyone else

“So that’s how you found it here? Huh.” You stated as you turned away for a minute.

“Yeah, when you put it like that. After the titan ate them I panicked for a minute and I wanted to get help but everyone was already so far ahead. I tried killing it as soon as possible so I wouldn’t take me any longer to get back to the group but I didn’t cut the nape deep enough the first try. It was honestly pretty embarrassing and I was glad that no one was there to see that. After two more tries the titan died and fell to its knees. After that I came here a couple times to mourn their death.”

After hearing what Armin had witnessed there had been a question that sparked your interest. Who was it?

“Oh, do you know who it was?” 

“Do you remember Mina? You know her body was never found.” Armin asked 

Your face dropped as soon as he said it. You actually couldn’t believe that it would be someone from 104th, someone that you ate breakfast with, someone that you were close with, someone that trained with you for years on end. 

“Wait it was her.... I don’t actually remember anyone explaining how and when she died. Everyone just said that they couldn’t find her dead body not even like a detached limb like most”

This conversation definitely took a turn you didn’t think that you guys would end up conversing about Mina. 

Armin looked a bit dis-couraged. He tended to act like this sometimes. He just needed a bit of reassurance “It really is my fault, I didn’t own up to anything even witnessing her death. Now the only way of proving that she ever even existed is now memory” 

You looked over at him and rubbed his shoulder and upper arm

“Hey Armin don’t even worry about it, nothing about her death was your fault. Although it does seem a bit traumatic, I’m genuinely sorry you had to see her die that way. Now I think we should get back HQ and the stables I pretty sure everyone might be questioning where we went”

“Yeah we definitely should”


	4. Questioning

\-------------------------------------------------

After riding back to HQ with Armin you began to question why he even took you there, you guys really only ended up talking about Mina and how he found the spot and it was too late to even talk or do anything or else you could get caught by the veterans. 

\---------------

“Well we’re done cleaning the horse shit I think we should go eat dinner with everyone else” you breathed while wiping a bead of sweat that had just begun to run down your forehead

“Yeah, if you’re done then we should go. I think some people might be suspicious of where we went though so…” Armin replied 

Moving away from the horse you just fed you walked out of the stables and closed the door making your way towards the common room where everyone else was.

You opened the door to the common area and found everyone sitting down eating and conversing, As you walked in all eyes were trailing on you. 

Have you really been gone for that long? 

You ignored everyone’s stares and went up to get your food. There wasn’t much left besides some bread and soup so you decided that you will just go with that.

You took the food and went over to where Mikasa, Sasha and Eren were sitting. You took a seat next to Sasha and she immediately started staring you down even more than everyone was just a second ago.

“...yes?” you asked her with a confused look

“Oh nothing, just except for the fact that you left HQ with Armin and everyone knows” she teased

Your face dropped

“Were we really gone for that long?” 

“Yes, it was quite obvious, everyone saw you two leave and come back.” she replied 

You took a spoonful of your soup and shook your head back. 

“Ooh that was cold” You said with a disgusted face

“Well it wouldn’t be cold if you didn’t go on a romantic date with armin” she laughed as she finished her sentence “Oh and by the way, are you going to be eating that Y/N?” she pointed at your bread

You raised your eyebrow at her “Didn’t you just have a piece of bread?” 

“Yeah but I’m so hungryyyyy” she dragged out

“Fine you could have half” you ripped your bread into two pieces one obviously bigger than the other. You gave her the smaller piece as a reference. 

She gave you a look “Is this supposed to mean something. I asked for half.”

“Sasha don’t you remember when you had to run laps because you gave Captain Shadis ‘half’ a potato” Eren butted in. 

“It wasn’t only because I gave him half” she fought back

“Oh really then please tell me why?” He recoiled

“Eren” Mikasa tried stopping him from actually provoking Sasha

“Anyway Y/N, where did you go with Armin? You guys were gone for a little while” Mikasa asked

“He just took me to a little field, and we didn’t do anything” you said while looking at Eren. Around the same time you said that Armin walked into the common room. 

Sasha raised her eyebrows a couple of times “Ooooo where were you Armin” She cooed

He stuttered for a moment before speaking “I- um I was taking care of the horses” He walked towards the table food in hand and took a seat.

Your head tilted to the side “What do you mean we just finished putting everything away? You know what nevermind doesn’t really matter.” 

You took another spoonful of your cold soup while slightly wiping the remains off of your face “So what all happened while Armin and I were gone?” 

“Y/N where to start?! Firstly after Levi came to check by our work he made us redo everything AGAIN, Eren and Jean got into a fight, then I had to run 20 laps because I took extra food. Honestly I don’t think anyone enjoyed today… Well besides you”

You moved back a bit scared by her slight jealousy between her words “Okay I get the point I guess you can have the rest of my bread if everything was so bad” You replied sarcastically as you tossed the rest of your bread over to her. 

\-------------------------------  
A little while later Hange had come out from their office to tell everyone to make their way to bed because we were doing intense training tomorrow. 

You were completely restless. It was around 1 AM and you were just wandering around HQ to see if there was something to put you to sleep or at least cure your boredom. You walked through the lengthy halls noticing the lights flickering every few seconds and the boards creaking with almost every step. You went past Ymir’s room, Historia’s, Reiner’s, Eren’s, and so on until you reached the end of the hall around Armin’s bedroom. You thought you could get yourself some water or some milk and be on your way back to your bedroom but as you stepped past the threshold to Armin’s room you heard something that couldn’t be unheard

“G-gah…. Fuckk..mhmmm y-yes holy shit!”

Your eyes widened and stopped dead in your tracks. What. the. Fuck. You stayed by his door for a minute to confirm it was actually Armin masturbating. All you heard were slight moans here and there and his skin slapping ever so slightly. All until you heard

“Fuuuck y/n… so good for me huh? Your cute little pussy such a good cumslut aren’t you” He dragged out

If you weren’t surprised hell were you shocked now. You batted your eyes for several seconds in disbelief as you set yourself on the floor and questioned your whole friendship.


	5. Envious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this as best as I could and I'm actually really proud of this chapter! Happy Reading <3

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Armin’s moans had settled down over a couple of minutes so you went back on your way to the kitchen. You made sure to keep your footsteps light so that you wouldn’t wake anyone up. Once you got to the water fountain you grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and water.

As you made your way to the exit a door opened slowly. You paused for a second to see who it was but as it opened more it revealed a ‘sleepy’ Armin. He rubbed eyes and yawned in an attempt to fool you but all it did was question you again.

“Um Armin, I kinda heard you just a second ago you know..” 

His body went limp and wide eyed. Armin’s head was being crushed with millions of thoughts and questions forming and popping like bubbles that clouded his mind. 

All he could choke out was a simple “Y..You did?”

You nodded your head at a relatively slow pace 

“Yes. Yes I did. You know for how ‘innocent’ people make you seem is nothing compared to how you really are. It’s simple really, you’re a perv.” You went closely to Armin and tapped your foot on the wood. 

“Meet me in that field tomorrow” with those last few words you distanced yourself from him and began to walk away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few hours later when you woke up to a loud pounding on your door.

You rubbed your eyes attempting to get used to the brightness of your room when you heard a faint voice. 

“Y/N!! You need to get up!” 

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming”

You stayed in bed stretching for a moment and then pulled your covers off of you and stepped onto the wooden floors. 

“Holy shit that’s cold” you whispered to yourself

Hurrying over to the drawers you put on some newly washed socks and put your uniform on.  
You went over to the bathroom and brushed your teeth then fixed your hair and you left your room. 

You walked through the halls trying to reach the common room so you could eat breakfast but Hange ran out from their seat once they saw you

“Y/NNNNNN!!!” 

Oh we are not doing this today. You thought to yourself, you took a deep breath and went to get your food.

They moved to your side and whisper yelled into your ear “Soooo Y/n where did you go with Armin yesterday?” 

“You too?” 

She shaked your hands and head in sync mocking you “What do you mean you too” 

“He took me to a flower field and we only ended up talking about Mina”

Once you got your food you left Hange to go and sit at the table which sat Mikasa, Eren, Connie, Armin, and Jean. 

“Hey good morning guy-” you waved over

Oh no Eren and Jean were already at each other's necks, and Mikasa and Armin were making an attempt prying them off. Connie was just sitting there like .-. 

“God Eren! Jean! Get the fuck off of each other. Eren no one wants to see your titan ass try to eat him and Jean no one wants to see your horse ass buck him off. My god”

After that everyone just ate in silence, surprised that you actually interfered like that. 

Connie looked around, his eyes gazing at each one of you. “Soo……” the tension kept rising and him saying that really only made it worse. 

You took a deep breath and rubbed your sore temples “Alright guys whatever we have training to do today” 

A second after you said that Commander Erwin came out of his office and began speaking to everyone

“Alright everybody, we have a mission in a month and we want to return with everybody still healthy and alive. With that being said you all will be training today, you’ll mostly be focusing on your flexibility with ODM gear. So go get ready!” 

The room was soon filled with the same salute and a crowded “Yes Sir!”   
Forming a single file line you all left the common room and went to the training grounds. After a moment Captain Levi lazily walked out and started giving instructions. 

“Alright brats today we’ll be practicing our ability with omni directional mobility gear, you’ll be travelling from that line all the way to the line marked by the end of the trees. Go get your gear and put it on”

After Levi’s instructions you went with everyone else and put your gear on. Jean was handing out gas to everyone so you took two new cans and inserted it into the slots dedicated for them.  
After getting your gas you walked over to the line where everyone else was standing waiting for Levi to tell you guys to start.

“Alright well since everyone is ready, you may begin”

With that you flipped a switch and aimed your grappling hook onto a tree a distance away. The speed you were going at forced you to buck your hips a bit and bend your knees. Doing your best to avoid everyone’s path you aimed at another around 3 meters away from you. 

There was a lot of wind in between each swing that had caused you to lose balance sometimes so you did what you could to stay stable

You looked to your right side and noticed that three people had just gotten ahead of you so you aimed at another tree around 12 meters away from you. This is something you don’t really try out since you haven’t gone on many missions since you were just a new recruit into the Survey Corps. 

But since you envied everyone else’s ability on ODM gear you moved at a faster pace just to prove you were that were as good as them if not you were better. 

Due to the fast swing you scraped your ass on a branch and slightly ripped through some of your clothes.

“Oh shit”

You stopped moving and now you were hanging on the tree that had just ripped your pants. 

No one was behind to help you and everyone just kept moving forward. They hadn’t even noticed that you were away from the group and they all finished at the ending line.   
\------------

After a minute you aimed at a tree ahead of you and timed everything. You would unhook your pants and shortly afterwards you would pull the trigger and move towards the tree. 

“Alright here we go”  
Taking your thumb you moved your pants away from the branch and at the same time you pulled the trigger and your gear reacted in an instant. You were pulled up from the dangling height and now you were in control once again. 

You hurried your way towards the end of the line and dropped down with the rest of the group.

Worried Mikasa walked away from Eren and made her way over to you 

“Y/n where were you?” 

“Oh I got scraped in the ass by a tree”

Her mouth went agape

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need the medic?”

“Nonono don’t worry Mikasa I’m completely fine. It just ripped my pants a bit, and actually speaking of that I should get new pants”

“Yeah, you really should”   
\-------------------------

After getting a new pair of pants from your room you returned to the group for further instructions from the Captain.

Levi glared at you for a moment then began speaking, “Alright since everyone is back we’ll begin the next part of training in a little while. Keith needs to set up the fake titans for you guys so I guess you can go something”

Everyone turned towards their friends and started talking some making their way back towards HQ and some going for the nearby tables. 

You turned around and winked at Armin before leaving to go and find your horse.  
\-------------------------------------

Dust trailing behind you, you had seen that Armin was catching up to you on his horse and came up beside you.

You both had reached the field he took you to yesterday and walked towards each other.

“So Armin, care to show me why you were moaning my name just a few hours ago?”

He took a deep breath and motioned for you to lie down onto the grass. 

You did as he wanted, you set your cape onto the grass and lied on it. Doing so you propped yourself onto your elbows. 

Armin got onto the ground and crawled up to you. He cupped your face with both cheeks and whispered a simple, “I’ve always wanted to do this”. Armin pressed his lips onto yours and began moving them until they found their own rhythm. 

After a couple of seconds he licked your bottom lip and pushed his tongue into your mouth. Swishing and dancing with your own lips. He pressed against yours a bit harsher each time you let go for air. 

Harder, Harder, Harder

With another attempt he stole the breath from your lungs which caused a soft moan to escape your lips. 

Armin removed his hands and lips from your face and began kissing your body head to toe.

He started with light sucking on your neck in search of your sweet spot then he went to your collarbone. He next went to your arms and forearms gently biting in between the kisses. 

He had made his way to your stomach and looked back up at you 

“May I?” He breathed

You simply nodded and removed your shirt and pants

He rubbed his hands across your body admiring everything, intently looking at you. He went back up to your face and kissed the top of your forehead.

You grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in closer and pushed your lips onto his 

He tasted minty and fresh, almost spicy. Armin trailed his hand down your body making his way to your panties. Using two of his fingers he rubbed small circles onto your clothed clit. 

Wanting more friction you bucked your hips forward in an attempt to have his fingers press harder. With his free hand he cupped one of your breasts and removed his lips from yours. 

He looked up at you and lightly tugged at the wire of your bra, asking for permission. You lifted yourself up from your elbows and removed the piece of clothing. 

Immediately Armin moved his head down and began biting and sucking softly on your right nipple. Your mouth went agape from the attention you received from him. His cock grew harder and poked at your stomach as he kept sucking on your nipple.  
After a short while he stopped all of his motions and you began trying to press your body back on him. You ached for the way that he touched you, the way that he held and caressed you.  
Armin lowered himself towards your heat, sucking on your thighs inching his way over to your wet pussy. You tried taking a deep breath to calm yourself down but your breathing hitched as he slowly removed your panties with his teeth. 

You moved your head to the side in sheer embarrassment and pressed your face into your palm. Without you paying attention he took a long lick from your hole all the way to your throbbing clit which resulted in a silent moan escaping from your lungs. 

As he kept toying with your clit your head rolled back and he continued licking you up and down, making small but rough circles. 

He removed his tongue from you and quickly spat onto your pulsing cunt. 

Armin then spread his saliva around your vulva and pushed his tongue inside.

You massaged your hand over Armin’s scalp and covered your mouth with your free one. You tried muffling your moans but it didn’t work much as he kept curving his tongue and sucking on your clit simultaneously. 

“Shit Armin h-how.. a-are you so.. fuc-”

You began rubbing your pussy against his face in need of more friction. Armin wrapped his arms around your thighs and thrusted his tongue faster. 

You moved your hand that was previously on your mouth over to Armin’s head and pulled at his roots.

You both moved faster and harder until the coil in your stomach started undoing itself. He pushed his tongue even deeper and started licking at your g-spot, he moved his tongue in circles playing and toying with your walls.

He reached his hands towards your breasts and softly pinched your nipples. He enjoyed playing with your body in reality, it was much better than what he imagined for years.

As all of his motions fasten your back arched and you released everything inside of you. Your juices made a mess of Armin’s face and all he did was run his finger along his mouth and licked it clean. 

“Wha-” 

Armin crawled back on top of you and planted a kiss on your lips, “Don’t worry, but we have to go back to training grounds later”


End file.
